A Tale within the Legend:Frodo and Sam
by Devious-Kat-IE
Summary: FrodoSam! slashy goodness!... Frodo thinks Sam forgot their anniversary, but everybody just keeps distracting him...can Sam get to Frodo before Frodo thinks he's really lost Sam? R & R!
1. Prologue

I'm not so sure about my title right now.....  
  
M14: ok guys, one of my few attempts to make a fanfic.....please be kind.... I've always wanted to write a Frodo/Sam! so here it is.....  
  
A simple Shire day. Simple, but beautiful. The Sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was on a day like this long ago that two hobbits, from different status rankings, realized their love for one another. One was pale like a porcelain doll, with dark curls that contrasted his beautiful face. Many say he had Elvish blood in him. To accent his beauty, two deep, piercing blue eyes. Baggins is his name. Frodo Baggins. The other was almost his opposite, with skin blessed by the Sun's golden rays. A mess of golden curls atop his head and a smile on his face, Samwise Gamgee went about his work in his master's garden. But not just anyone's garden. No, this garden belongs to Frodo Baggins. Master and servant. Best friends. Lovers. This is the story of Frodo and Sam. Their love is many tales within a tale. Here shall be written only one. 'Why only one?', you ask? The tales of two lovers shall always go on forever, written in the stars even after death. Thus, the only tale to be told shall be the one that occurred on this day many years ago.  
  
M14: so.....how is it so far?...bad? good? You like? You hate?...please review and tell me what you think.......this is one of few fics I've written ever...please be kind........ AND!!! I need help deciding what title I should have! I was thinking either 'anniversary....forgotten?' or 'A tale within the legend: the romance of Frodo and Sam'.....I could use other suggestions!... it might take me a while to update...depending on what kind of reviews I get....thank you for reading this and spending your valuable time listening to me rant! 


	2. Too Hot outside AND inside

A/N: Thanks goes out to my few reviewers. And for the tips. The chappie before this, just so you know, was just an epilogue. I guess... well, I was just writing something to get started and to try to catch the readers interest. Guess it worked. Sorta. Hope this longer chappie helps make up for it. I'm not a very good fic writer yet, but I'll get there. I hope this is ok. Sorry for rambling. Enjoy the Frodo/Sam goodness.   
  
Chapter 1: Too Hot... outside AND inside...  
  
Actually, our story begins one full week before this particular day. That day was hot. All hobbits with any common sense would stay within their respected smial. But, as they say, those Gamgees can be stubborn. Especially when they put their minds to doing something. So, this hot and humid day found Samwise Gamgee in Bag End's garden, tending the flowers so that they would survive the heat. So as Frodo saw him through the kitchen window. He could see the sweat shine off of Sam's muscular back, as he bent over to tend to his tulips. Frodo was worried. Sam could over-work himself to exhaustion, or get dehydrated and faint. So, he did what any Baggins would do: made a pie. It was said that no Gamgee(or any other hobbit) could resist the Baggin Pie. Bilbo had told him that whenever Sam's Gaffer had over-worked himself, all he had to do was make a pie and he'd come running. And so Frodo had made Sam's favorite: Blueberry. They were ripe and juicy, and perfect for his Baggin Pie. Now, all he had to do was to hold the pie up to the window... use a hand-fan to wave the smell of the home-cooked pie in Sam's direction...and... Sam paused his work to sniff the air. He smelled...his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
  
Blueberry pie!  
  
He turned to follow the smell when he discovered it was coming from Bag End's kitchen. When relaying this tale to Merry and Pippin, Sam says he'd never run faster in his life. Well, there was that one time Merry and Pippin had-but that's another story. When he got to the kitchen, he found Frodo at the counter cutting the pie. He snuck quietly up to the counter and put his hands on the counter and on either side of Frodo, trapping him. Frodo spun around, surprised. He smiled slyly. "Well, hello, Sam. Whatever brings you to the kitchen?" Sam moved his arms to wrap around Frodo's waist. "I don't rightly know, Frodo-love, could've been the thoughts of being with you that kept crossin' me mind." Frodo leaned in with the intention of kissing him, but Sam had moved around him to get the pie. "Or the smell of blueberry pie." He said, as he took the pie to the table. Frodo shook his head, then went into a cupboard to get plates, but when he turned to the table Sam had already eaten one slice and was on his second. "Sam!" Sam looked at him. There was blueberry filling around his mouth and on one of his cheeks. He smiled bashfully. "Sorry, Frodo, it looked too good." Frodo smiled back. "It's all right, Sam. This time, use a plate." He handed him one and sat down opposite after grabbing a slice. After they finished the pie, Sam pushed his chair back. "Well, I suppose I'll be getting' back to work now." The next thing Sam knew, Frodo was in his lap. "Not before cleaning up, you aren't." he stated firmly.  
  
Sam looked confused, so Frodo began to lick the filling off of his cheek. Then he kissed and licked it from around his mouth, before kissing him deeply and exploring his mouth. When they broke away panting for air, Sam looked half-lidded at his love. "Frodo." He breathed, his voice low and husky. Frodo went for another kiss, but Sam dodged it. Frodo looked at him question. "I have to get back to work." He responded. "But it's so hot out. You could over-work yourself in that heat. Any hobbit with common sense can see it's too hot to work." He kissed him briefly. "Stay with me." He whispered. Sam contemplated this while being "convinced" by Frodo(A/N:...naughty, naughty thoughts...). He broke away from him(A/N: they were kissing, in cse you didn't know..). "Frodo-love, it's just as hot in here with you as it is out there, if you get my drift." He winked. "But, if I take a pitcher of water with me an' promise not to over-work myself, will you let me?" Frodo sighed. "I suppose. You'd better put plenty of ice in that water." Frodo found himself in the chair alone. "I will!" Sam called back, and was out faster than a candle in a lover's bedroom. Frodo chuckled. 'Sam. So dedicated to his work' he thought. Then he frowned. "I hope he's just as dedicated to me." He murmured to himself , walking into his study. In one week it would be their anniversary. He hoped Sam would remember it just as well as he did.  
  
A/N: ok, I...like that one. Not the best writing ever done, but it's some of my best. I hope this fic goes the way I see in my head, but ya never know...I was ACTUALLY going to wait until I got at LEAST 10 reviews, but....inspiration hit me, so I got to writing again. Hopefully it'll get me more reviews.... Ya know how it goes: reviews are to authors what Reeses are to Ashley... please review! 


	3. Afternoon Tea

Oh....my....God......you do not know how BAD I feel! is ready to cry I'm the kind of person who feels bad if they're letting people down, even if they really aren't. let me explain. My writer's block was a lot thicker than expected. It was like THIS! makes gesture with hands...anyways...I had so many questions running through my head....and no answers. For a while, I had no idea where this story was going to go. I was depressed. I felt like I was letting the people who were reading this down. I was at WIT'S END! Seriously! I would sit in front of the computer going "what....AM I GOING TO DO?!?!?!? I CAN'T LET THAT STORY JUST SIT THERE! I MUST DO SOMETHING!.......but what?" parents: quiet down there! "O.o"....yersh. well. I was on the verge of tears just because I was drawing a blank(I am a highly emotional person with little control of my emotions. Seriously. I could laugh for 5 MINUTES and have tears in my eyes/rolling down my face! I usually do! It sux! People are always like, 'why are you crying? What's wrong?'.....sigh....back to the point.)! but then.....just a few hours ago.....i happened upon some hap-hazard notes I had written down when I started this, and suddenly(accompanied by LOTR music, which I was listening to while cleaning my room)......inspiration hit. KATCHAN THE AUTHORESS IS BACK! nn for the time being....sigh. I have to say, though. This is not as good as the first few things I wrote on this story, but it's SOMETHING. Because of the long wait, I have TWO CHAPPIES! though they are both short, together they are big. nn() also, this chappie contains one of my fave scenes, which I thought of spontaneously before I had even begun writing the story. to all my faithful reviewers: you don't know how much it means to me that you like my stories. Even just giving them a glance is all I ever want. And you've given me MORE! YOU'VE REVIEWED! C'MERE, GUYS!huggles reviewers I LUV YOU GUYS! as an added note, I'm going by the movie, which I think called Bilbo Frodo's uncle, though in the book, it's cousin. Also, I'm assuming, though I'm sure it would be different, the Shire and Bilbo know. Bilbo likes to tease a bit. as for the Shire....well, I'd say most don't care, some think it's bad. Yersh. Anyways, if I keep going this might turn out longer than the chappie itself, which would be bad. ONWARD!

Afternoon Tea

It was time for tea. Frodo's stomach and mind were both telling him that. But his heart...his heart was still thinking about a certain gardener. Sam loved him. He knew that. But how deep did his love go? Sam was one of the most caring and loving hobbits in Middle Earth. Was this love a love for an older never-to-be-wed hobbit? A Baggins?...was it sympathy?

'poppycock.'

And with the first thoughts set aside, Frodo went to work making the tea. After all, Bilbo would be home soon.

Bilbo Baggins whistled a merry tune as he made his through Hobbiton, back to his home in BagEnd. He loved this town(though not all thought highly of him), and was leisurely taking his time, enjoying the sights. Frodo would surely have tea ready by the time he got there, anyway.

Back at BagEnd, Frodo did have the tea ready, or....well.....kind of. He had just sat down and began to pour himself a cup when his mind wandered back to Sam(who was in the garden. ). Well, Sam certainly was a distraction, wasn't he? Frodo smirked a bit. Smiles brighter than the Sun itself, gorgeous brown-green(I have NO idea what color his eyes are...) eyes, nice muscles – he blushed a little as he thought of how handy those hands of his were...for gardening and...other purposes. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his groin. Not a pleasurable burn, no. what was it? As Frodo took a moment to ponder this, Bilbo made his way up to the house, giving an 'afternoon' to Sam as he got there. He walked into the kitchen to find his nephew looking as if he were in deep thought. The thing was, he had tea overflowing his cup and in his lap, not to mention the table and floor. "Frodo-lad, where has your sanity gone?!?" Frodo was startled out of thought by this, before discovering the tea. Shrieking like "a lass who's just had her skirt lifted by a lad", as Bilbo liked to put it, Frodo ran to the bathroom. Sam popped his head up by the window. "is something wrong, Mr. Bilbo? I thought I heard a shriek in here." "you did." Sam gave a confused look, but Bilbo added, "but nothing to worry about. It's being taken care of." Sam gave him one last puzzled look before disappearing again. Bilbo shook his head in dismay. "honestly, a waste of good tea..." he muttered, before getting a rag to clean up Frodo's mess.

My.....i think my self-pity rant is longer than the chappie! O.O I'M SO SORRY! SO SORRY! Dun worry, another chappie's on the way!....i have it written down, just gotta type it...probably be finished a little later tonight. happy sigh it's good to be back...please review!


	4. Bilbo's Words of Assurance

Peeps! n.n here's the second chappie!....i still feel bad making you wait this long and only having 2 short chappies.....it feels wrong....i'm sincerely sorry. I'll keep searching for inspiration in everyday things, and get writing again as soon as I can! For now, here's the next chappie!

Bilbo's Words of Assurance

"Now, whatever on Middle Earth had got you so distracted, Frodo-lad?" Bilbo asked, after his nephew got cleaned up. "it was...nothing. Just a little distracted, that's all...." Bilbo gave him a sly look. "oh. I see. By 'distracted', you mean 'thinking of Sam', eh?" Frodo blushed. "I was not!" Bilbo non-chalantly brought the soaked rag to the sink. "yes, and Pippin isn't always thinking of food." He said. Frodo frowned indignantly. "no. he thinks about Merry, too." Then there was silence. They both found themselves chuckling a bit at that. "well, yes. Now, Frodo-lad, you're common to be distracted by Samwise, but never quite this much. Is there something wrong? Or, should I say, something right?" he gave another sly look. Frodo gave him a small smile. "it's nothing, uncle." Bilbo frowned. Then he gave a concerned look. "what is it, Frodo? You can tell me." "I think...Sam might've forgotten our anniversary. It's coming up soon." "rubbish! That boy wouldn't forget even if a wizard conked him hard on the head with his staff. He may be forgetful at times, but that is certainly NOT something he would forget." Frodo frowned and looked at the floor. "I hope so, uncle Bilbo." He whispered. "Frodo Baggins! He loves you! Sam may be one of the most caring hobbits in all of Middle Earth -"

Frodo smiled, remembering his earlier thoughts(see last chappie).

"- but you are important to him. Just as he is important to you. I'll bet he's just as distracted by thoughts of you as you are of thoughts of him. Oh, to be young and love-struck again...anyways, Sam would never abandon you in any time of need. He will always love and protect you, comfort- but why am I telling you this? You could hear it straight from him, or anyone else you asked. Now, go study your Elvish a bit, and **do** try not to get too distracted." Bilbo winked. Frodo hugged him. "thank you, uncle Bilbo." And he went off to study. Bilbo sighed, and shook his head again. "those two are meant for each other. I'm glad they already know that, I'd hate to be a meddling uncle." He heard a "too late for that!" muffled by a door. Ohhhh, he'd get him back for that.

That...was really short. I feel bad I couldn't think of anything more. That sucks. I'm so sorry, faithful reviewers! I'll try to write more as soon as I can! I promise! Until then, please review!(huggles reviewers again)


	5. Thoughts of Samwise

Thoughts of Samwise

Hello! (waves) (looks around) (whispers) I'm in math class right now. Gotta be careful. Can't get caught not doing math…. "MS. WALLIN!(that's me!)" "uh…yes?" "are you doing math?" "uh….(has no math book open or notebook out)….yes?(scrambles to open math book)" "alright. Get some work done, then." Whew! That was close! Ok, I'd better write fast, maybe into next period too! Just so you know, I have my basic thoughts for a chapter, then I just write. I really only know what I want to accomplish, and meet that goal. Which I hope I did. I have to say, in reading over this chapter, I didn't exactly have the way with words I would've liked to have for the first….le'see….2 of 4 pages, but near the end I got a better grip on how I should word it. Though, that's only what I think. You guys could see something totally different! yersh….well…..like I said, I dun like how I worded the first part, but the second part is better! And…..Samhain Feis….thank you SO MUCH for reviewing and sticking with me after my long absence! I really appreciate it!

……….you what I just realized? Throughout this whole fic, not ONCE I have said a disclaimer! crap…..well, just because I didn't say it doesn't mean I think I own Lord of the Rings and its characters…..but I'd better say it anyways, ne?......nah. I'll get my math teach to say it. (pulls math teach over)

math teach: "Ms. Wallin does not own the Lord of the Rings, nor will she ever. She will DO HER MATH(kat throws something at him)-ow. I'm going hunting – I mean- I need to get some fresh air. Jodie(not me, nor someone I know…just…someone in the class…about all I know is her name…) you're in charge." Riiight. Fresh air… anyways, onward! Oh yeah: FLASHBACK END FLASHBACK…you'll need to know that.

Indeed, Samwise was having trouble concentrating on his work. A certain blue-eyed hobbit was on his mind and wouldn't let him be. He wasn't as stupid as most folk thought. He also knew what those folk were saying about him and Frodo. But he didn't care. He loved his Mr. Frodo…but what he knew they were saying kept nagging him: he knew they were saying that it wasn't right. Not necessarily because they were both male, but because of their work relationship. Master and servant. Yes, he did tend the gardens at BagEnd, and he wasn't as well-to-do as Frodo, but that didn't male it a total master/servant relationship. Besides, they were friends, and were friends before he learned to garden for BagEnd. They didn't consider it in a "services" kind of way. They had fallen in love, all other doubts thrown out the window. They didn't care what other folk thought, not for a second!...though, they did talk about how they were wrong, sometimes…how it didn't matter gender, relationship, race…they loved each other, no matter what.

Sam chuckled a bit as he remembered when he first told his gaffer. He'd never been more petrified in his life.

FLASHBACK

he was scared. No, petrified. So petrified that he couldn't stand to have Frodo there to see him like this, even though he could've used the support. What if he was against these kinds of relationships? As he arrived, he prepared himself to state defiantly that he loved Frodo, and that he did. He was surprised by his gaffer's response: "as long as your Mr. Frodo doesn't keep you from your duties in the garden. And don't you be gettin caught by ol' Mr. Bilbo, neither." Sam had never been more shocked and overjoyed at one time. He gave a quick but meek "thank you, sir." To his gaffer before running as fast as his hobbit legs would carry him back to BagEnd to tell Frodo the good news. He burst through the door yelling "Frodo! FRODO!" and Frodo came running to see what all the fuss was about. Sam grabbed him and kissed him hard. He let him go, and Frodo looked at him dazedly. "why Sam, what's got you in such a mood?" "I talked to my gaffer, and he says it's alright." Sam held Frodo in an intimate hug. "oh, Frodo…he doesn't mind. I can finally relax…" Frodo sighed happily and held Sam to him. They stood there for what felt like forever, before Sam pulled away and said "Perhaps I should go home, Mr. Frodo. Before you get me in the mood -" "oh, Sam, please stay a little longer?" "Frodo…." "oh, alright. But give me a kiss goodnight, will you?" Sam dipped Frodo down and kissed him for all he was worth. He let him go, short of breath, and went out the door. Frodo stumbled to the door and leaned against the frame. "Samwise…you can't do that to me." Sam turned and winked at him. "All the more to look forward to in the morning." Frodo laughed. "I'll just have to turn in early, then." Sam laughed. "goodnight, Mr. Frodo." "goodnight, Sam. Love you." Sam turned again and smiled brightly. "love you too, Fro." And then he turned and headed home.

END FLASHBACK

as he was walking home tonight, he realized his gaffer gave no explanation as to why he didn't mind. He looked up he saw he was home. As he went in and headed for his room, his gaffer called to him. "join me for a smoke." So he did. They sat and smoked in silence for a while, before his gaffer said "you know, I never did tell you why I didn't mind about you and Mr. Frodo." Sam snorted remembering the thoughts he had earlier. "I suppose you've been wondering.." Sam waited for him to continue. "well, let's just say male preferences run in the family." Sam's eyes widened and he quickly looked at him. His gaffer had a distant and sad look in his eye. he felt sad for him suddenly. Sam decided not to ask, and excused himself. He hoped his relationship with Frodo wouldn't end tragically.

Sam laid on his back on his bed. Frodo. He smiled. Those blue eyes, that curly dark hair…that slim body..much too slim for a hobbit, but more elvish…he loved him no matter what he looked like, but the body he did have…Sam smirked. Dirty thoughts. Dirty, dirty thoughts. Then his mind switched. Bilbo was planning on leaving soon. They didn't know when, but they had seen him looking at maps and the like, so they knew he was going somewhere far away. Soon….his Mr. Frodo would be alone. He frowned. No. Never alone. He'd always have his Sam. Frodo was independent by nature, but he needed his Sam to lean on every once in a while. And he would be there. Sam himself needed his Frodo to hold onto as well. He would follow wherever he went. He smiled and whispered to himself "he'll never be alone. I can't lose him. I don't mean to. Don't go where I can't follow, Frodo. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Their anniversary was coming soon. He grinned. He planned something special. Then he frowned again. As long as no one interrupted his plans. He hoped, distractions aside, Frodo remembered as well.

And there you have it! Here I am in History…. the most boring class I have…so of COURSE I had plenty of time to do it…anyways, R & R, onegai! it would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Rosie's thoughts and the plan

A Tale With in the Legend: Frodo and Sam

Chapter 6

AN: hey guys…. (bows) it's been a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnng time….i'm really sorry….but! here is a new but short chappie! Sorry it's short! I'll have more on the way, I promise! I'm out of school today so…..plenty of time. .….sigh….but I will miss my bf so much….we probably won't get to see each other much during summer, and I love him so much….  
anyways. Not important. This chappie….actually I started writing it quite a while ago, but never finished. Now it is finished. . I started writing this when I was PMS-ing, and I particularly don't like Rosie, so……yersh.

I apologize if you like Rosie, I don't because I support Frodo/Sam. (holds up flag) .

I made Rosie the bad guy, at least for a little while. Don't worry, in the end I'll have her accept and make amends with Sam and Frodo. .  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
I DON'T OWN LOTR, FRODO, SAM, OR ROSIE!  
……I do, however, have a nice bag of cheddar and sour cream chips and a grape soda. . those are mine.

Sam. My dear Sam, how I love you so. But I haven't lost you. You were STOLEN from me. By HIM. I don't resent him, no. I suppose it was meant to be. But WHY? It's not normal, you and him. Everyone knows it. Some may accept it, but I, dear Sam, do not. Hobbit lads were meant to love and support hobbit lasses! They have families! They grow old together! You will grow old with him, though. I know how you love children, Sam. But with the path you've chosen, children are not an option. Is it love, Sam, or is it to prove a point? Are you trying to prove to everyone that someone can love him? Well, you've made your point. You can leave him and I'll take you. He can take care of himself.

You constantly pamper him. Shower him with kisses and flowers and signs of affection.

Why can't that be ME?

I have dreamt for a long time of our marriage and what it would be like to be with you. You would tell me how beautiful I am, and how lucky you are to have me.  
I look up at you only to find that everything I thought you would say to me are the words you say to him.

My dream becomes a nightmare.

But I have a plan. I don't want to hurt you, Sam. Or him. I just want you to see what's in front of you and come to your senses. You just need a little push in the right direction, is all. Don't worry. If you trip, I'll catch you.

AN: end of new chappie!..sorry it's so short. . I promise to have a new one soon!  
oh yeah: if that whole thing Rosie was saying about her dreaming and Sam and such was confusing,here's what I was basically saying:  
I pictured Rosie under the Party Tree during some type of gathering…she falls asleep and dreams of being next to Sam and hearing him say "you are beautiful" and "I'm so lucky to have you" and she wakes up and sees him under the Tree too only to discover he's saying these things to Frodo….  
yyyyyeah. That probably sounds stupid, and confusing….sorry…..  
I promise I'll have another chappie up soon! Stay with me, guys! I have all of my ideas for chappies down, they just need to be written!...acutally, this is strange, but I have the Epilogue written. . I dunno….I was just in a writing mood listening to our boring History teach blab on, so….well, the Epilogue is done. . anyways, please review!


End file.
